Conventionally, various pneumatic tires, which ensure both the drainage performance and the rigidity of the land portion of the pneumatic tire, are proposed. Specifically, for example, in the pneumatic tire as shown in PTL 1, which has a rib-like land portion disposed on the tread surface, a circumferential main groove adjacent to the rib-like land portion is set as a groove with a groove width cyclically varying in a certain condition. Further, according to this tire, it is possible to suppress the deterioration in the drainage performance, even if in the case that the number of the lateral grooves crossing the main groove is reduced in order to improve the rigidity of the land portion.